


Not As Bad

by Fallenfae



Series: Warriors shipfics [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae
Summary: Maybe Sol isn't so insufferable afterall.
Relationships: Hollyleaf/Sol (Warriors)
Series: Warriors shipfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887913
Kudos: 7





	Not As Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this first part in the future, lengthen some scenes, add a few more - but currently its test week so i dont think i can really so anything at the moment. Still my OTP!

It was during a patrol when she first saw him.

Hollypaw had strayed from the group in excitement to prove she was shaping up to be quite the talented apprentice, especially now that she was proper moons into her apprenticeship. This time her senses were perked; ears high and tail swaying in deep intrigue. The breeze kissed at her fur, and she could feel the gentleness of the foggy sunset, the humid air culminating above her.

She crouched, pushing herself to her limits as she forced herself to pick up a scent - any scent of prey. She could only smell the damp river reeds and damp stone. Paws crunching through the dew-stricken grass, she made her way deeper into the forest, where the trees grew in thicker swaths and covered the sky. Her senses were at their full limit.

A large crash hit her and she jolted out of her astute sensitivity, yelping out and subsequently scaring off all prey nearby. The soft hum of rain began to hit the leaves above her, seeping in. Hollypaw sighed. _Do I really have to make my way home alone in this weather?_

Retracing her steps, she realized now that she'd stopped being so overly sensitive to any sign of prey, she could pay attention to the gorgeous flowers springing out into the forest fighting for her attention. Perhaps she should stop and smell the flowers sometime.

By the time she reached the edge of which she'd entered, she found that it'd been raining harder than she thought. Taking cover under a large hanging branch, the apprentice pouted. At least she had a nice view.

Whereas the forest was densely packed with shrubbery and gorgeous plant life of all kinds, the rolling hills were just as pretty - never mind the wispy clouds just barely letting the sunset's scarlet light filter onto the terrain. The soft musical hum of the rain pounding against the leaves and plants around her was simply the soundtrack to the painting-like scenery before her. She purred in delight.

Through the long shadows she could see a distant figure. Slim. Very slim - more so than most, with short fur everywhere but their neck. He looked almost angelic in the scarlet light under the drizzle. 

She'd have to investigate this.

\--

Even with Jaypaw and Lionpaw's approval, Hollypaw just could not fathom that tom. 

Sol was confusing. An utter mess. And to a cat who liked order and clarity, he just couldn't sit _right_ with her. Nevermind this whole prophecy business. He was a riddle, and Hollypaw _hated_ riddles.

"I don't like him." She simply stated. Lionpaw cast her an uncertain glance. "Why not? He seems like a useful guy." She was not convinced at this sentiment.

She would have liked him at first. His witty banter, his narrow eyes, that grin on his face he could never seem to get rid of...the _sophistication_ tempted her. But he had to ruin it with his flimsy conversation. Even looking back now, she hadn't a clue what he was getting at with this "eaten sun" business. And she _hated_ it.

"He thinks he knows more than he actually does," she justified, stumbling over her words. "He's arrogant and unclear."

"Like Starclan?" Jaypaw interjected, quirking a brow. Hollypaw scoffed. "Nothing of the sort."

"Hollypaw, I am a _medicine cat._ " 

"In training!" She intersected, before Jaypaw continued with a sigh.

"Nevertheless I meet with Starclan every moon. Every time, it's arrogance and confusion. If anything, _Sol was more clear._ So what do you have against him?"

Hollypaw twitched her nose with irritation. "You understood his rubbish nonsense? _Eaten sun?_ "

Jaypaw didn't seem bothered, nudging a bush to the side and exiting the throng of trees they'd been traversing in and out into the field mass of Thunderclan's territory. He clicked his tongue in response. "Not at all. Still easier to decipher than 'holding the power of the stars in your paws.'" He snorted. Hollypaw seethed. "That's not true!"

Lionpaw could tell that at this point she was grasping at straws for a reason as to why she disliked Sol so much. Perhaps now that she hadn't a solid reason, he wouldn't take her as seriously. Rolling his eyes, he nudged his brother. "Come on. Hollypaw can think up of more reasons out here, but you need something in your belly."

Hollypaw slumped into the grass, dejected. Neither of her brothers agreed with her, and she felt a bubbling irritation grow in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe you _should_ come up with a proper reason, no?" A voice purred. Hollypaw's vision shot up and she caught sight sight of Sol dangling on a rock above her. She hadn't hear nor smelled him come near her! How…?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Her anger fizzled up. Sol didn't seem to care. "Well, can't a tom be interested in those whom he just met?" A smirk grew on his face, and the apprentice simply wanted to wipe it clean off in the moment. She snarled. "You're not allowed in clan territory."

"Oh? The way I see it, this is nature's land. I do nothing but use it for myself. One cannot _claim_ the earth. I simply soak up the sun as I see fit."

"What is it with you and suns?" She snapped, having quite enough of his games now. 

Sol shrugged. "Holly my dear, you're barking up the wrong tree. What is it with _you_ and disliking me?"

Hollypaw shook in place. She knew he only asked to get under her nerves, seeing as she couldn't exactly pinpoint why she hated him so much. "I…" she trailed off, stammering repeatedly. "You're just… annoying!"

Sol rolled his eyes. "A spring chicken like you would say that." At this Hollypaw was confused. She always was, with Sol. Maybe that was why. Maybe she disliked feeling inferior. Whatever the case was, Sol was the embodiment of her insecurities. She stared down at her paws. Never in a million years would she tell anyone that bit of information."Whatever. Stop following me, oka-....?" By the time she'd looked back up, he was gone.

\--

She shouldn't be lagging this far behind from the group.

They'd _insisted_ on going to find Purdy and bringing him back and she hardly paid any attention as to why. The only mishap she really cared about was that _Sol_ , the sneaky bastard, somehow found a way to wriggle his way into her business. As he always did.

It was perplexing and puzzling before - but now it was plain irritating. She wanted to understand _everything_ , but Sol was not one to be understood. He was chaos. She was order. 

Hollyleaf had attempted to put distance between them, holding herself farther back then the rest of her group - but no matter how hard she tried, Sol seemed to want to torture her by sticking close by. Exhaling roughly, the she cat stared daggers into his side. "You know what you're doing," she hissed. Sol hardly bothered to spare a glance, instead only a smug expression grew on his face at her annoyance. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He responded, leaving Hollyleaf to seethe in her irritation. "I'm sure you know exactly what i'm talking about, _Sol._ " she scoffed, eyes lidding further. She eyed him down distastefully. "You'd think a cat might have an obsession with the one they're doing their best to stay around." 

"My, my. Aren't we curious?" He started, sparing her a side glance and a chuckle. "I find those whom pay mind to things bothersome obsess over them more so than life's chances against them." 

"Stop speaking in tongues!" Hollyleaf spat bitterly. "God, I can never understand you, can I? It's like you _want_ me to be misl- _OW!_ "

Hollyleaf toppled over, her intense interest in refuting the tom having stolen her attention away from the path before her that was littered in root springs and brambles. She slammed onto the ground with a soft crack and a thud. She grunted out in pain. Sol cocked a brow before making his way to her side. "You alright?" He crouched, nosing at the crook of her ear. 

Hollyleaf jolted, blinking drowsily to take in her surroundings. "I--what? Oh course I am, I-" she went to pick herself up, only to collapse once more. " _Fuck!_ "

Sol blinked, taking in a twinge of amusement in the ordeal. He knelt, feeling around at her paws, much to her dismay. "Let go of me…--" she strained, she cringed heavily once Sol pressed on the joint separating her paw from her heel. 

"Alright." He purred, heaving up to continue on with his path. Hollyleaf struggled once more to try to get up. She failed again, falling flat with a grunt. Her eyes flickered up to catch Sol's figure. "Wait--!! Come back--" She yelped, heaving in a breath. Sol turned, and she silently seethed at the smug look on his face. She hated that face.

"Hm?" He purred.

"I need...ehm...help."

What had she gotten herself into?

\--

"You really are quite the amusing cat, Hollyleaf." Sol mused, wrapping cobwebs around her flimsy paw. She winced. "Not so hard, alright?" She shook her head. Hollyleaf had landed flat on her paw and it cracked beneath her weight - now it hurt to even move it. "It's not my fault you distracted me."

Sol cocked a brow. "I get that a lot from she cats." He chuckled, much to Hollyleaf's dismay, who whacked him with her good paw. "Not like that, idiot!" She tried not to let the tom see her heated flush. "I mean you're annoying as _fuck._ " she clarified, breath hitching as he pressed on a particularly sore spot. "Ow! Careful." She hissed. Sol rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" He scoffed, tightening the web around her paw. "You can't walk on it. You'll have to lean on me." 

"Oh, for the sake of all things holy, _please_ no." She shook her head wildly, shooting up off the ground and onto her four paws to prove she could stand alone, effectively shoving Sol away from her before toppling over on the weight, landing on top of him. She yelped.

"You're _really_ quite eager to get atop me, aren't you?" Sol teased, before Hollyleaf could even realize the position they were in. She was lying on his chest, _right_ on top of him. She growled before scrambling off. Sol was at ease, as always. He chuckled. "Frankly my dear, it is awfully adorable to see you try your hardest to keep from me and yet always spectacularly fail. It is quite a delight to watch."

Hollyleaf steamed. She wished greatly she could shut him up - some sort of muffle and…

She flushed heavily. God no. Nonono. This was _not_ the time to think like that.

She'd been so caught up in trying to ward any inappropriate thoughts away that she'd hardly noticed when Sol was at her side, holding her up. She inhaled sharply. "No warning?"

"Didn't think you'd need one." He retorted sharply, drifting forward. Hollyleaf tried to keep up with only three working paws. They were much too far behind, and they'd have to catch up now.


End file.
